


MER Week FlashFic 2020

by BardofHeartDive



Series: Tumblr Posts [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 words or less, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Dogs, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Dates, Flash Fic, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Multiple Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: A collection of flashfics (100 words or less) written for Mass Effect Relationships Week 2020 on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Male Ryder | Scott, Female Ryder | Sara/Male Shepard, Female Shepard/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Female Shepard/Original Character(s), Kaidan Alenko/Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko/James Vega, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard/James Vega, Male Shepard/James Vega, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Shepard/Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: Tumblr Posts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536902
Kudos: 2





	MER Week FlashFic 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Donovan and Dmitri are OCs from my Rise series. Jack Shepard and Sully Shepard belong to [Kate_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard) and are used with permission. mShenga dog-walking was requested by [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik) and is a continuation of [The Last One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268155/chapters/27881841). Wilshenko fluff requested by Kate. Javier and Ale are canon divergent, in that Ale does not go with the Andromeda Initiative.

* * * Dmitri Barton & Donovan Lír (ft. Veerla Shepard) * * *

Donovan can explain the beginning and end of his relationship with Dmitri in seven words: 

“He loved a soldier, not a spy.” 

They aren’t so different in that respect. Donovan himself never had an interest in intelligence and a desperate bargain had changed his work from the best part of him to the worst. Then he met a soldier who had chosen to become a spy, who had weighed what there was to lose and gain and walked away from the military willingly. It wasn’t until he loved Veerla that he thought there might be something to love about himself.

* * * Ale Ryder/Jack Shepard * * *

A year later Ale will not remember what she and Jack had their first argument about. She was tired or he was hungry. Her mother had a bad day or Laramie had been particularly bitchy. She was taking things too seriously or he wasn’t taking them seriously enough. She won’t remember. What she will remember with perfect clarity is the way he hugged her when she said “I’m sorry,” the way she kissed him when he said “Me too,” and the realization that no matter what they argued about she would always want to make up.

* * * James Vega/John Shepard/Kaidan Alenko * * *

They are a sight, the eleven of them, and Kaidan knows it. Six dogs, three married war heroes, and their daughter in a green wagon pulled by a varren. The neighbors stare when they take their nightly walk. But people have stared at him since his biotics manifested and James since Fehl Prime and John . . . well, it’s easier to come up with reasons people don’t stare at John. But they walk the same route at the same time every evening and eventually the staring stops. Even the strangest things, like the most wonderful, can become normal when they’re normal.

* * * Sully Shepard/Veerla Sterling (Shepard) * * *

One.

It started as a joke, an idle curiosity watching Sully stack weights on his bar.

Two.

“Think you could bench press me?”

Three.

He’d laughed - “One-handed” - and Veerla assumed that was the end of it.

Five.

Until he’d pulled her on top of him in bed and done just that.

Ten.

She’s never considered herself to have a “type” but she has to admit the effortless way he handles her is thrilling. He puts her down and she kisses his neck, chuckles when his pulse picks up under her lips. There are better ways to work up a sweat.

* * * Ashley Williams/Kaidan Alenko * * *

If Ashley had known Kaidan would choose ice skating for their first date she wouldn’t have let him pick. He is almost as good at it as she is bad and can literally skate circles around her. Which is not as impressive as it sounds because anyone can skate circles around a pile of flailing limbs sprawled on the ice. He glides over to her, stopping with a smooth half-turn, and narrowly avoids falling himself as he helps her up.

“Next time we do something easy,” she grumbles. “Like axe throwing. Or cliff diving.” 

“Fire juggling?” he suggests.

“Exactly.”

* * * Javier Ryder & Ale Ryder * * *

Javier misses Ale more than he thought he would. They were never close in the traditional sense. She didn’t show up for his recitals but she showed up when he was going to fail his entrance exams and was the only reason he was accepted to the Academy. He didn’t call her to tell her about his week but he called her when he got kicked out and had nowhere else to go. Now Papá is dead, he can’t go home, he might fail again, and all he wants is to call the one person he knows would show up.


End file.
